1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching circuit, a signal output device, and a test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switching circuit that opens or short-circuits between a first terminal and a second terminal in accordance with a control signal, and a signal output device and a test apparatus using this switching circuit.
2. Related Art
There has been known a FET with a high withstand voltage that can switch a high voltage (for example, 1000V). A switching circuit using such a FET can switch between two terminals, into which a voltage of several hundred volts is injected, at high speed (for example, see “Japanese Patent Application Publication 2001-284097” and “Tamotsu Inaba, Foundation and Practice of Power MOSFET Application, CQ publication, Nov. 1, 2004, p. 146”).